


Plenty of Fish in the Sea

by simplyn2deep



Series: 100 Things: a Blogging Challenge [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 100 Things: a blogging challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the girls in Hawaii, he had to choose the one who was probably the most "off limits".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plenty of Fish in the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [100 Things: a Blogging Challenge](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com/939954.html). [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=willow_fae_20)[willow_fae_20](http://www.livejournal.com/users/willow_fae_20/) originally prompted this: _danny doesn't heed Chin's advice in that first meeting with Kono, and he speaks his mind (telling her how kick-ass hot she looked on the water, and how it legit turned him on a little when she punched the guy). Of course this is done when Steve and Chin aren't around. Kono appreciates Danny's candor and they start dating._ but this is what my mind came up with.

They’d been dating for several months and Danny was positive that Chin was suspicious. To say that he was nervous about telling Chin was an understatement. He knew he’d be introduced to the rest of the family eventually, but Chin was his co-worker. Eventually he’d find out – if he didn’t already know.

Kono made Danny promise not to talk with Chin until after they finished their latest case, but he was constantly distracted by the thought of Chin finding out from anyone but him.

And then it was too late. Chin had just returned from talking with Kamekona and he was livid.

“WILLIAMS!” Chin’s normally calm voice boomed catching both Danny and Steve off guard. In three steps Chin was two feet from Danny, “YOU’RE DATING MY COUSIN!?” Before Danny could reply Chin’s left fist connected with Danny’s right eye. The force of the blow sent Danny careening into some packing boxes.

Danny scrambled to his feet, “WHAT THE HELL CHIN!” he yelled. He gave his face a quick once over with his hand and looked at it to see if he was bleeding. When he saw that he wasn’t, he looked back at Chin, “What the hell was that for?!”

Chin stalked closer to Danny, “Kono! Any woman on the island and you’re dating Kono?!” he yelled, “SHE’S MY COUSIN!”

Steve quickly maneuvered around the table to put himself in between Danny and Chin, “Chin…Chin, go take a walk!” he ordered. Chin made a move like he was going strike at Danny again, “NOW!” Steve said again and pointed towards the entrance to the bull pen.

As he got there, Kono entered. She had a smile on her face but it fell once she saw Chin, “Hey Cuz, what’s up?” she asked.

Chin didn’t reply to her. He pointed at her like he was about to start lecturing her, but he bit his lip to keep his cool and stormed out of HQ.

“What’s the matter with Chin?” Kono asked as she made her way to the bull pen, “Whoa! What the hell happened in here?”

“Hurricane Chin…” Danny said as he took the ice pack from Steve and put it on his eye. Kono made her way to Danny and gently moved his hand to look at his eye. She hissed at the sight.

“What happened?” she asked, worry very evident in her voice.

Steve watched them, “How long have you and Danny been dating?” 

Kono whirled around on her heels and looked at Steve. If her hair wasn’t in a bun, it would have surely slapped Danny in the face, “How do you know about us?”

“Better question is how did Chin find out…?” Danny said putting the ice pack back on his eye.

Kono pulled a rolling chair towards Danny for him to sit in and when he did, she gingerly sat on lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. “I’m so sorry baby,” she said soft as she kissed his cheek.

Danny rolled his good eye some and gave Kono a squeeze in return. “Don’t worry about it, Babe. He’ll cool down and the three of us will talk about it.”


End file.
